1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coffee making apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a coffee making apparatus that has the combined capability of both grinding and brewing coffee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability or need for having freshly brewed coffee at home, at work, at restaurants and/or convenience store service stations, is well established. Accordingly, there have been a number of different coffee machines developed over the years that have been directed to improving or enhancing the different aspects associated with the coffee making process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,985 is directed to an apparatus and method for providing freshly brewed coffee with a superior aroma. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,410 provides for a coffee maker that brews coffee at a desirable concentration or strength and also provides a readout of the freshness of the brew remaining in a pot. Still other examples can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,463,932; 5,285,705; 5,267,507 and 5,083,502.
None of the foregoing inventions address the need for providing convenient freshly brewed coffee using a grind and brew coffee making apparatus having a combination of features that provide optimally fresh coffee flavor/aroma with either freshly ground coffee or previously processed commercial coffee, easy efficient cleaning, and improved safety in use.